1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camera, and more particularly to a camera of the type which includes a zooming lens connected to be driven by a motor for zooming operation and a focusing lens connected to be driven by a motor for focusing operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A video camera is already known which has a power zooming mode for actuating a zooming lens by means of a motor and an automatic focusing mode.
In photographing using such a video camera, a photographer may sometimes want to stop the automatic focusing function and manually focus the video camera. In such a case, if a photographing lens system is actuated for focusing (power focusing) similarly as in power zooming as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Publication No. 59-12983, it is very convenient in that a photographer can focus the camera while keeping himself ready for photographing without the necessity of specially turning a lens barrel by manual operation.
However, a conventional video camera is defective in change-over between the different modes. In particular, there is a problem, for example, in that since automatic focusing is not performed by an automatic focusing device while the camera is under a power focus mode, the camera may be defocused due to a change in position of an image forming plane by zooming operation.